The meeting
by Fluttershy7120
Summary: Seven villains decide to meet up, put aside their differences for a chance to get revenge on their enemies. This won't end well... Crossover fic-Deadpool, my little pony, Loki, Freddy Krueger, Edward Scissor hands


The meeting

"Why isn't he here yet?" a voice said irritably

"The meeting should have started twenty minutes ago!" a deep, gravelly voice shouted.

"SILENCE!" Everyone flinched and closed their mouths as the well-known demigod demanded that the group stopped talking. "We are here for one reason, and one reason only. I did _not_ come here to listen to the shouts of mortals!" Loki said, showing distaste as he stepped up to the platform in front of the small group. The platform was but a wooden table and chair, heightened by their position on a large stage. He brushed some dirt from the table and looked around at the abandoned theatre, appalled that he was in the presence of such filth.

"He will arrive shortly, but until then, the meeting will begin without him" he said simply. He sat down on the chair, the rubble surrounding him differing greatly from his golden horned headpiece and spotless green cloak. "Now, to begin our meeting, I shall do what you mortals think of as "roll call" he announced. Waving his hand, he summoned a scroll to appear. He opened it and read out the names, making sure they all responded.

"Chrysalis" "Here!"

"Deadpool" "SANTA CLAUS!" He rolled his eyes and waited for the masked moron to quiet down, so that he could continue

"Discord" "Here-io!" the draconaquus yawned and stretched, his neck stretching to unnatural lengths. His antics were stopped by a holed hoof to the ribs. He crossed his arms and coiled his now-long neck like a spring, seemingly melting and forming his usual self. He stuck his tongue out at Chrysalis, who merely rolled her eyes

"Edward" "Here" a quiet voice said, and Loki glanced up from the scroll to see a pale young man. He raised an eyebrow at the scissors in his hands but shrugged "you don't seem like a villain, but whatever" he said, expecting to see Edward Cullen.

"Freddy" "Here!" a voice called. Edward's eyes widened as he saw the glove the newcomer was wearing. Four long, gleaming, razor sharp blades extended from the gloves, like the claws of a wild beast "whoa" Edward said quietly, reaching to touch the blades. Freddy yanked his hand away with a scowl "Don't touch me" he warned.

"Sombra" A growl sounded "Here"

Loki nodded in satisfaction "that wasn't too hard. Did I miss anyone?" before anyone could speak, he tossed the scroll behind him and stood up "who would like to begin? I will" he said, dismissing the numerous hands that were raised. He stood up and looked at the group "My name is Loki Laufeyson and I am the most powerful being that you will ever witness" Loki looked up as he heard a scoff "Does someone here seriously doubt my power?" he said threateningly, his eyes narrowing as Discord stood up "sorry to burst your bubble, but you're not even close to as powerful as me" the unusual creature said.

Loki looked Discord over "_You _more powerful than _me_? Ha! That is similar to comparing a flea to a majestic warhorse" he said. Discord put a hand to his heart "are you calling me a flea?" he asked, a hurt look on his face. Loki opened his mouth to speak, but a certain changeling queen beat him to it. "Dizzy, drop it. It's not worth it" she said firmly, her eyes locked onto Discord's. "But Chrysi, he called me a f-" Chrysalis shot him a glare. "Drop. It." she growled. Discord shut his mouth after a moment and, grumbling to himself, he plopped himself onto his chair, which turned into a plush white cloud and floated into the air. He laid on the soft fluff and stuck his tongue out at Loki.

A victorious smirk appeared on the horned demigod as he watched Discord easily be defeated by one simple female. "Now, I hope that I may continue without interruptions" Loki said. Standing behind the table onstage, he continued his introduction "I am a god and ruler of the nine realms. I am skilled in illusion magic and trickery. I prefer dark magic over light magic, but I'm skilled in both areas of mag-" Sombra burst out laughing and trotted onstage. He looked the demigod over critically "You, a performer of dark magic?" he snorted in amusement "no way". Loki scowled at the unicorn "oh really?" he said. The unicorn nodded "really."

Loki laughed and disappeared in a cloud of green smoke, to reappear behind Sombra. He flicked his wrist and sent the stallion launching into the air, but his smile disappeared as Sombra _turned_ into a cloud of black smoke. The black mist floated back to the ground and formed into a pony again. "You're going to have to try harder to beat me" he said, his green eyes brighter than ever and purple mist trailing from the corner of each eye. Dark magic always gave him energy, as the act of dark magic was sucking energy from other sources and keeping it in his own body, giving him the ability to do magic that Starswirl the Bearded only dreamed of!

The demigod scowled at the unicorn and spun on his heel, his cloak billowing out from behind him. He sat in the chair "next" he said. Sombra smiled and trotted off stage, getting into his regular seat.

Freddy Krueger stood up and grinned, his flame bitten face giving him a rather unpleasant look. "The name's Krueger, I'm a..." he thought for a moment "self-employed child assassin" he said. Deadpool tilted his head "so, ya kill kids for fun?" Freddy shrugged "sounds about right. Any questions?" Freddy answered each and every question that was asked of him, an unreadable look on his face the whole time. Edward didn't pay much attention to his story, he was more interested in the glove. It had blades like him, but they looked like hands! He reached out to touch the silver blades, only to be pushed back by an angered Freddy. "I _told_ you not to touch me" he snarled, holding the blades of his glove against Edward's chest. "S-s-sorry" Edward stammered, his eyes wide. "I d-didn't mean any h-h-harm" he said shakily. Freddy glared at him "one last chance" he said, shoving Edward harshly and sitting down. "Next" he said, showing he was finished speaking.

Deadpool jumped up from his seat "my turn! Ugh, sitting is so boring! I almost died! Not really, but I hated staying still" he said in one short burst. "Where to begin...well, I was born on a Tuesday. Kidding! It was actually a Friday!" he glanced at the reader "I have a feeling you don't want to know the details of my childhood" he looked back at the group "I'm a mercenary with an accelerated healing factor. I've been described as unstable, which is just plain crazy talk. I love killing, obviously, and madness is my method" he said. "aaaaaany questions?" he asked. Loki nodded "yes, actually. Why are you wearing such a weird outfit? Are you imitating Spider Man or whatever you call him?" he said with a smirk. Deadpool laughed "no way! If anything, _he _copied me! And I'm way cooler than spider freak" he did a surprise backflip and landed neatly on his chair, looking proud of himself. "NEEEEXT!" he screeched, prompting everyone to cover their ears.

Discord stood up "Before anyone says another word, I have a question. Why does _he_ get to be the boss?" he asked, pointing a lion claw at Loki, who stood up and glowered at the draconaquus. "I am the boss because I am the most powerful, smart, and the handsomest one here!"

Chrysalis stood up "I somewhat agree with Discord, why not I? I am the Queen of the Changelings, for Celestia's sake!"

Deadpool jumped up "No way! If anyone is going to be the boss, it should be me! I'm the coolest one here!"

Sombra laughed "You creatures are so empty-headed. I should be the boss, I'm the ruler of the Crystal Empire, I enslaved all crystal ponies and became an unbelievably ruthless king!"

Edward stayed seated, but said quietly "I think that Loki is doing an okay job, no one has been hurt yet, right?" his soft eyes glanced around, he definitely wasn't enjoying the fighting.

Freddy stood up "I am the most skilled assassin here! I control the dream world, control who lives and who dies" he said "you morons can't even control your own dreams!" he swung his arms for emphasis, a look of frustration on his face.

Deadpool nudged Krueger "look to your right" he whispered, an amused look on his masked face. Freddy obeyed, a blank look on his face when he spotted his newest victim. Blood was pouring out of the deep gash in Edward's throat, the red liquid staining the pale skin of the creation. "I warned him, didn't I?" he said. Dead raised a hand "High five?" Freddy smiled a bit and gave Deadpool a high five with his gloved hand, the blades slicing into the latter's flesh. His hand immediately healed, the cut flesh molding back together to form an unmarked surface, the red fabric of his suit molding over it as well, covering any exposed skin. "Need any help with your work?" Dead asked. "Actually, I have a job I'm going to do right after I leave, if you want to come along" he said, gesturing to the door of the theatre. Deadpool grinned and cartwheeled out the door, while Freddy simply walked out.

Loki glared at the duo "Get back here, the meeting isn't finished yet!" He growled when he was ignored, and turned back to the group, his cold eyes locking onto Discord as the draconaquus stood up "This meeting is boring, I'm going back home" he said, holding out his paw for Chrysalis. The changeling took the paw and stood up "I agree with Dizzy, this meeting has been going on for a while, and we haven't even got past the introductions" she said, following Discord's lead and walking out of the building with him.

Loki groaned in frustration, glancing up to see the one person who stayed, Sombra. The unicorn trotted onstage, his armour clinking. "I heard you can do cloning magic" he said, pretending to not be too interested. Loki raised an eyebrow "yes, I can. And I've heard you can do forming magic" the demigod said, mimicking the uninterested attitude of Sombra. Sombra scuffed his hoof on the ground, looking up at Loki "I'll teach you if you teach me" he said, his green eyes meeting Loki's blue ones. "Deal" The Asgardian said, opening up a brilliant blue portal with a wave of his hand. "After you" he said, smiling as Sombra jumped into the portal to his magical training room. Loki entered the portal as well, and it closed up immediately after he was inside.

A man ran into the theater, a large gun slung over his shoulder. "It zeems zat I have bean forgotteen! Zee stupid meeting haz bean finished wissout me!" the man said, his small moustache moving as he talked. "How dare zey forget about zee most important man alive?" He spun around and walked back out "I, Hitler, shall have my revenge!"


End file.
